The Howl
by Water Wolf of the Rose
Summary: Marl joins Hige and Kiba as they move towards their shelter. On the way, a shocking secret about Tsume is revealed!
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain... There...

Precautions: a little violent.

Description: You'll have to read to find out what's going on... I don't want to spoil anything.

The night was cold and the air was filled with tiny glints of snow. Hige was sitting on top of a building looking around through the snow for the rest of the group. He shivered from the front of his cold nose to the tip of his tail as he paced back and forth along the edge of the building. Suddenly, a howl was heard in the distance. It was Kiba!

As quickly as he could, Hige jumped off the building and landed in human form in the ally. He dashed towards the sound of Kiba's howling. He got closer and closer until he came by a secluded area behind an old abandoned warehouse. "Kiba!" Hige called. Kiba came walking up to Hige in wolf form carrying a white wolf with silver and black ears, paws, and on the tip of it's tail on his back. The wolf had a pendant worn around it's neck. Hige quickly came and took the unconcious wolf off of Kiba's back who was now standing in his human form.

They both looked at the motionless wolf. The wolf's ear twitched and it's eyes opened slowly. In a quick second, the wolf sprang to it's feet and backed away growling ferociously. Kiba stood his ground as Hige gasped in surprise. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" a female voice vocalized from the wolf. "We want to help you." Kiba said calmly. " I trust no one only myself!" the wolf snapped. "She seems an awful lot like Tsume." Hige remarked. "Tsume?!" the wolf asked in shock. "You know Tsume?" Kiba asked. The wolf merely growled even more angrily than before.

Kiba prepared for an attack from the wolf. The wolf zig zagged in several directions and leaped towards Kiba. The two wolves rolled around in the snow snarling and biting at one an other. The wolf slashed at Kiba's throat and stood on it painfully. Still in his wolf form, Kiba panted for air. The wolf growled maliciously as fire danced in her eyes. Suddenly, the wolf was knocked off of Kiba by an angered Hige in his wolf form. The wolf snarled at Hige. Hige did the same. Kiba broke their glaring by stepping up to the wolf and nudged her side. Kiba lowered his head and whimpered. Hige found it as unusual behavior. The wolf looked at Kiba as he whimpered. Then Kiba lifted his head and howled. The wolf was silent for a moment then, she lifted her head and howled as well.

Kiba and the wolf both stood in the blood stained snow that was stirred from the markings of their fighting under the moon in their human forms. They had cuts all over their body. The girl was wearing a black turtle-neck tank top that exposed her mid-drift, a zip up navy blue sweater, jeans with holes torn on different parts of the material and sneakers. She had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a pendant around her neck. Kiba looked into her chocolate eyes as she looked back into his. " My name is Marl." The girl said.

I hope you liked the story. It's my first Wolf's Rain story and I'm really excited. Please review it.


	2. A Shocking Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Hey everyone! I've been meaning to update this for a very long time so I'm doing it now… Yes! Winter Break is awesome that way! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this installment and the chapters that shall follow.

Kiba and Marl walked side by side with Hige trailing behind all the way to the warehouse that Tsume and Toboe were waiting for them to return. On the way, they talked with each other.

"So Marl… how come you were all scarred up?" Hige asked.

Marl stared ahead with a concentrated glare when she spoke, "I was caught by this hunter and his black dog."

"Blue…" Hige said quietly from behind. Kiba was the only one of the other two wolves who heard him and he looked at him sympathetically.

"I was looking for the mythical place…" Marl continued. Kiba and Hige both stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other. "Paradise…" all three said in unison. Marl stopped and turned around and looked the two others in shock. "You're looking for it too?" she asked somewhat excitedly. Both the males nodded. She smiled and said, "Then we must look for it together."

"We have two others in our group." Hige said catching up to her as they started walking again.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Toboe and Tsume." Kiba said making Marl stop immediately.

"Did you say Tsume?" She asked angrily.

"Yes. Why are you so tense? Do you know him?" Kiba asked in concern.

Marl growled wolf-like though she was in her human form. "That bastard…"

"Tell us what happened, Marl. We have time." Hige said waving his hand around as if to show the surrounding they were in.

She was silent for a moment then she spoke, "I was in his pack once, with all those human cronies. We were the only wolves and we were I control of the pathetic humans. We were lovers once. We loved each other so much we even ended up having a cub… by accident. Because of little Kasha, he abandoned me… no… he practically killed me. He killed our daughter Kasha leaving me heart broken and lost. From that point on I never trusted anyone other than myself."

"Don't you trust us?" Kiba asked.

"Why would I be talking to you if I didn't trust you?" Marl replied. "My past is of my privacy. Why would I tell someone the most tragic thing that has ever happened to me if I didn't trust them?"

Kiba came back beside her and hugged her. "I'm sorry about your daughter." Marl's eyes filled with tears, but she closed her eyes to keep them from falling.

"I never knew that about Tsume… he always seemed like an ordinary gang leader and a brute… not some guy who would breed and kill his own cub." Hige said.

Kiba turned around and said, "I didn't know that about him either. He seems changed now…"

Marl pulled away from Kiba. "You don't know him then!" Marl screamed, the tears pouring from her eyes.

Kiba pulled her back into him. "Please, stay calm…"

"I won't come with you if he is going to be apart of this journey! I can't stand the thought of him!" she cried, "Please! I don't want him to kill me again."

"He won't kill you." Kiba said. Marl looked up at him. "We'll make sure he doesn't touch you." He continued. Marl smiled as her tears still fell and she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Thank you… I will trust you…" she said quietly.

To Be Continued….

(Please R&R)


End file.
